Yoho!
by Desmemoriado Fish Pepo
Summary: Bucaneros que por el Caribe pernoctan y batallan. Filibusteros que a bucaneros batallan. Hombres aguerridos, ladrones e hideputas sin destino.


_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

En la lejanía del mar, tras las brumosas espumas de las rutas marítimas y el oleaje abatido, se encontraba _El Arriado_. Extraño nombre, os preguntaréis, mas de un barco pirata se trataba. De las húmedas y quejumbrosas tablas no salía sino el hedor del salitre impregnado, de la sangre de los enemigos y de la pólvora de los cañones. ¡Doscientas batallas y cuatrocientos tumultos han aguantado! Regente diaria de vómitos y cañonazos, significaba más para una tripulación que el propio botín que en sus adentros aguardaba.

Expectante de las brisas, sus velas se hinchaban. Empujado por el viento, el mástil se amenizaba. El timonel a bordo, sus brazos estiraba. ¡Y todos gritaban Yo-ho! La quilla y la cola de timón se encargaban de bambolear la inmensa estructura y los pesados fuselajes hacían el resto. Ningún bien trae el hacer oscilar así la nave, solían decir los grumetes. El balanceo de la nave, no hace sino recordarnos que si no echamos las vísceras por el mareo, la bebida hará el resto, solían restallar los bucaneros menos tumbados por el efecto del alcohol.

El bauprés, siempre vigilante, cortaba las rachas de amenazantes monzones. La cubierta del castillo de proa, continuamente lavada por el incesante oleaje, no hacía más que crujir bajo el acuoso peso de las tablas caladas. El boom principal de la nave, constantemente oscilante dependiendo del rumbo al que se dirigieran, no hacía más que peligrar la cabeza del timonel, que, con su firme vista, dirigía la nave hacia los lugares señalados. El foque y el aguilón, siempre pendientes de la vela anclada delantera, pululaban a sus anchas haciéndose parecer a una estampida de búfalos.

Sobre su cubierta, el maestre _Gerald Henkins_, más conocido como "_Perro_", lidiaba con los nuevos grumetes que aspiraban a ser bucaneros. Era un hombre bastante corpulento, con un pelo largo y cano, un parche en el ojo y una sonrisa de hideputa que ni a puñetazos se le iba. A su lado, el contramaestre _Herbert Jubër_, más conocido por su apellido y las palabras "el sanguinario" detrás de él, se encargaba de trazar una ruta alternativa hacia Tortuga. _Jubër_ era un hombre alto, con una inmensa fuerza y unos ojos azules que mantenía siempre abiertos lo máximo posible, para parecer un chiflado. Le faltaban varios dientes y el dedo meñique, el cual se lo comió él mismo en un mal momento de alta mar, significando que no le pagarían las cien piezas de a ocho que le hubieran otorgado si perdido en combate.

A ras del castillo de popa, cerca de las mortajas y la mampara de partición, se hallaba el artillero _Ronald O'Greihy_, llamado "_Irlandés_". Se le apodaba así por dos razones: la primera era porque provenía de irlanda, y la segunda por haber hecho estallar un bergantín con doscientos irlandeses dentro; otra de las razones por la que era artillero. Sin duda era el más llamativo, con unos fulgurantes ojos verde esmeralda y un pelo, tan salvaje como él, de un tono cobrizo. No solía caminar muy erguido, y siempre tenía su pálido rostro cubierto de hollín. Desperfectos, ninguno, excepto el mental. A su diestra, inseparable, siempre estaba el carpintero _Gud Von nosequé_, acreditado como "_Von_" por su impronunciable apellido. _Von_ era un hombre fornido y no muy alto, que hacía las veces de cirujano gracias a sus dotes con el serrucho. Asimismo se encargaba también de las prótesis. No hablaba mucho, y, los momentos en los que lo hacía, eran contados; siempre con _Irlandés_.

Bajo la trampilla, al lado de la escalera del mástil, se hallaba la cocina. En la cocina habían unos siete u ocho grumetes sirviendo y un viejo bucanero que terminaba sus días como cocinero. _Edgard Novell_, también conocido como "_Barba Antigua_" o "_Barban_", había perdido sus dos piernas en un enfrentamiento con los españoles hacía ya muchos años. Donde antes hubo carne y huesos, ahora había sendos palos de madera que, ayudados por dos muletas, le ayudaban a caminar. Su impedimento para batallar le había confinado en esa vieja cocina, y, aunque en su tiempo cobró las novecientas piezas de a ocho por la perdida de sus dos piernas, era más pobre que una rata. Entre las múltiples cicatrices de su cara se distinguían aún sus ojos azules, que tanta muerte habían visto. En cuanto a los otros grumetes, se hallaban allí por la misma razón que _Barban_, impedimento para batallar.

El timón, siempre ofreciendo resistencia a las corrientes marítimas, era continuamente retenido por las manos del timonel, _Jules Garen_, al cual llamaban "_Manos_", por su rango y por su habilidad con las pistolas de mecha corta. Siempre a su lado una brújula, un astrolabio y una carta de navegación. Tampoco faltaban la botella de ron y la pluma entintada. En cuanto a comportamiento, _Manos_ era el más tranquilo. Quizá porque pasara demasiado desapercibido por no ofrecer una larga melena y una abundante barba que le comparara con los demás alcohólicos.

Arriba, sobre las nubes y el velamen, se hallaban el vigía y el alférez, que hacía las veces de mensajero del capitán si surgían problemas. El vigía era un hombre corpulento de pocas palabras y pensamientos. Tenía pendientes en sus dos orejas, porque había aprendido de las compañías del Este que, en varios puntos del lóbulo, había músculos para aumentar la vista. Era un hombre incansable, siempre con el catalejo observando al horizonte y a las aves rapaces. No tenía nombre, así que simplemente le llamaban "_Pájaro_". En cuanto al alférez, _John Clementine Wells_, apodado "_Gamba_" por su gusto a las mismas, no había que mucho que relatar sobre él. Incontables batallas había sufrido y le quedarían por sufrir. Pistolero y espadachín sobresaliente, que, con esfuerzo, le habían hecho ganarse el puesto de primero de a bordo, el rango más importante después del de capitán.

Bajo el castillo de popa se hallaba el camarote del capitán, más grande y más desordenado que la propia bodega. Dentro de él se encontraba el más hideputa de todos los hombres del barco, enterrado bajo montañas de cartas de navegación y el coma etílico del ron, el capitán _James Edward Gesse_. Sanguinario como Belcebú, _Gesse_ había sido apodado por la _Royal Navy_ "_Barba Muerta_", por el hedor a muerto que desprendía su barba después de una batalla. Temido por los siete mares, era corpulento y alto a más no poder. Su largo pelo y su desordenada barba rubia no coincidían para nada con sus grises ojos. Diestro espadachín y ágil pistolero, le convertían en el hombre más peligroso del caribe inglés y español. A ocho capitanes piratas había destruido el barco y segado la vida, incluso había sobrevivido a enfrentamientos con _Barba Negra_ y el capitán _Kidd_, antes de que cayeran en brazos de la muerte.


End file.
